You Must Remember This
You Must Remember This is the eleventh episode of Due South's first season. Storyline: A beautiful, mysterious woman saves Detective Vecchio's life after a traffic accident. He falls head over heels for her - only to find that she is involved with a purveyor of illegal weapons. Original Air Date: January 15, 1995 Written by Peter Lefcourt Directed by David Warry-Smith Synopsis Benton Fraser and Raymond Vecchio are on their way home from a basketball game when they happen upon a car parked in a fire zone. Fraser meets the car's owner and tries to explain to him the dangers of his choice of parking space, but he draws a gun on Fraser and Ray and drives off. Fraser gives chase, but Ray is about to follow when another car hits him, knocking him unconscious. The gunman crashes his car into another parked vehicle and escapes on foot; meanwhile, Ray regains his senses to find a beautiful red-haired woman named Suzanne (who doesn't identify herself at first) resuscitating him. She pulls him from the street and disappears. Backup arrives, and the police discover a crate full of automatic assault weapons in the trunk of the crashed car. Fraser contends that the strange woman was driving the car that hit Ray, but he refuses to believe it. Elaine Besbriss identifies the owner of the crashed car as Frank Bodine, a habitual parking violator. Ray obtains approval from Lieutenant Harding Welsh to stake out Bodine's apartment, and they spend three days watching the place while Fraser tries - and fails - to keep Diefenbaker's nose out of countless bags of junk food. On the third night, they play a mock game of poker with James Huey and Louis Gardino while they discuss the women who have touched their lives. Ray vows to find the mysterious woman who struck him and then saved him. Fraser emotionally recounts the only time he ever fell in love - a story he will repeat in ''Victoria's Secret'''' - but finds that Ray has dozed off. The next day, Suzanne shows up at Bodine's apartment and takes some clothes from the wardrobe. Fraser and Ray pursue, only for Fraser to realise that she has decoyed them away from the apartment so Bodine can enter undisturbed. They return to find Bodine already gone; Fraser observes several things about the apartment, including hospital corners on the bedsheets. He plays a hunch, which Elaine confirms by finding out that Bodine is a former sergeant in the National Guard. Fraser and Ray dash to an armoury where Bodine was once stationed, just as Bodine and Suzanne leave the installation in an army transport truck. Suzanne fires on Ray with a pistol, but misses - a far miss, by Fraser's calculation. Ray becomes more and more drawn to the mystery woman even as Fraser suggests tracking her and Bodine by triangulating their cell phone signal. They trace the signal to a farmhouse in the boonies, where Fraser investigates the barn while Ray searches the house. He and Suzanne enter the kitchen at the same time, drawing on each other; but after the surprise wears off, they lower their weapons and share a deep, passionate kiss - just before Suzanne pistol-whips Ray and escapes. Bodine, meanwhile, pins Fraser down with automatic rifle fire while he and Suzanne get away in the transport truck. Ray and Fraser give chase, with the former swearing to put the mystery woman away for the rest of her life. Pursuing the transport truck along a rural highway, Ray bulldogs Suzanne into letting him overtake the truck, whereupon he blocks the road with his car. Bodine tries to force Suzanne to crash through it, but Diefenbaker appears and distracts him, allowing Suzanne to swerve at the last second and roll the truck down a hill. Bodine is injured, but Suzanne is ejected from the truck. Ray rushes to her aid and tells her to run before backup arrives, but she finally identifies herself - as Special Agent Suzanne Chapin, an undercover ATF agent who has been working to put Bodine away. Though Ray fears losing his job for messing up her operation, she cites his bravery and determination in her report as "instrumental in bringing this operation to a satisfactory conclusion." Ray rushes to Suzanne's hotel just as she is leaving, and asks her why she didn't report him for letting her go. Showing no romantic interest in Ray whatsoever, Suzanne is just about to leave when he grabs her and kisses her again. They have no more words, but Suzanne looks back at Ray one last time as she departs, never to be seen again. Cast * Susan Gibney as Suzanne Chapin * Michael Shaner as Frank Bodine Soundtrack * "No Time In This Town" by Jay Semko, John McCarthy and Jack Lenz (stakeout scene) * "Why'd You Lie?" by Colin James self-titled (farm search scene) Memorable Quotes '''Ray Vecchio:' Women send you signs to let you know they're the right woman for you. Louis Gardino: She hit you with a car. You call that a sign? Benton Fraser: You know, when the French fall in love, they say that they've been hit by a "coup de foudre." All: A WHAT? Benton Fraser: A bolt of lightning. Love can be a very disorienting emotion. As a matter of fact, they've done experiments to show that hamsters, when they're mating, secrete a hormone that makes them behave irresponsibly. Ray Vecchio: You know, why can't I meet some nice young thing who's crazy about me? You know, someone who wears shorty pyjamas and gives me muffins at Christmastime? Is that too much to ask for? Benton Fraser: What exactly are shorty pyjamas? Ray Vecchio: Oh, don't ask. You're better off! Me, I gotta fall for some hit-and-run driver who works for a stolen weapons dealer. Go figure. Benton Fraser: Go figure what? Ray Vecchio: It's an American expression, Fraser. Don't you think it's time you picked up the lingo? Elaine Besbriss: That was the cell phone company. They found her number and picked up the signal here, near Carpentersville. It's farmland, mostly. Not too many folks with mobile phones in those parts. Benton Fraser: Does the phone have to be in use to pick up a signal? Elaine Besbriss: No, it just has to be turned on to receive calls. It emits a signal unless the power's off. That's the good news. Ray Vecchio: Elaine, we are attempting to track criminals as though they were fur-bearing animals. What news could be bad? Elaine Besbriss: The grid covers an area of over twenty square miles. Unless you plan to go door to door... Ray Vecchio: Okay, Fraser, how do we find the herd? (Ray is using the Riv for a roadblock) Benton Fraser: You're sure this is a good idea? Ray Vecchio: Yes, Fraser! Benton Fraser: You're quite sure? Ray Vecchio: Yes! . (Bodine's truck comes barrelling down on them) Benton Fraser: Ray, I don't mean to press the point, but we're standing behind a 1971 Buick Riviera. They, on the other hand, are hurtling down a hill at roughly forty-seven miles an hour in a six-ton steel-plated military weapons carrier. Ray Vecchio: Works for me! Benton Fraser: Very good. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1